my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yobu Henkasuru
Yobu Henkasuru is a U.A. student who acts like a female Aizawa, despite her hero name of Irrational. Appearance Yobu takes care of herself enough to be presentable but doesn't care beyond that. She has a decent build and is more physically mature than many others in her class. Her hair is dyed very dark blue, and her original color is unknown. Her eyes are a dark color, almost black, and the true color is hard to tell. Her costume is a simple combat outfit, complete with a utility belt, crampon boots, and side-mirror glasses. Her utility belt contains everything under the sun, from a rock to a feather to a small javelin to a balloon to a portable tank of helium to a simple water bottle. She always looks like she's scoffing at someone. Personality Yobu's personality is much like Aizawa's - compassionate on the inside, but entirely removed from the world, aloof and terrifying to those who would cross her. She hates boys and is asexual. She would like to be in an accelerated grade, but she didn't get a good enough score in the entrance exam for that. However aloof she is on the outside, she is very kind to her friends. She prefers to be called by her first name by anyone she's friends with, and she shows a side to her personality - more accurately, her personality. She doesn't hate her Quirk, but she wishes it was stronger. She wishes she could use it on living things, but the only thing she's done like that so far was to give herself the properties of a lightbulb, and she promptly threw up afterward. Abilities Overal Abilities: Yobu is a somewhat clumsy person due to her height. Because she only gained her last two inches quite recently, she bumps into things a lot. She tries to hide this by not moving very much, using her Quirk to attack from afar. Impersonal: By not being friends with everyone, Yobu can make very impersonal decisions, such as fully incapacitating a fellow classmate during the Sports Festival, knocking a teacher unconscious during final exams, or blatantly rejecting a date. However, this is turned on its head when she gives mercy to a villain - she doesn't hold heavy grudges. Quirk Yobu's Quirk is Property Swap. By holding/touching two inanimate objects, she can switch their properties, creating things such as a ball that is thrown like a javelin, a rock that falls like a feather, and a feather that glows like a lightbulb. Her Quirk works on an object's current characteristics - if she uses it on a glowing lightbulb, the other object will glow without the need for electricity, but if she uses it on a non-glowing bulb, it will need electricity to glow. She can affect things as small as a rock or as big as a building. Her Quirk is a simple Quirk, not relying on her body. However, she can transfer an object to her body without, say, putting her mind in the object. This makes her violently sick, however, and she can only do it for ten seconds. If she affects another person, which she only learns how to do during the final exams, it doesn't make her sick, but her time is five seconds. Weaknesses: Her Quirk is nearly useless for offense. She has a very limited time in which she can use it on herself or others, and the strain makes her sick. She has to have two objects to use it on, and it only works on two at a time. Super Moves *'Lighbulb': She transfers a glowing lightbulb into her target object, causing it to glow. She carries a crank-generated flashlight for this purpose. *'Ultimate Moves': **'Crashing Down': She used this during battle training by touching a pole in the building and transferring it to a feather in her pocket. The pole immediately crumpled, bringing the whole building down. **'RockSwap': She transfers a rock into a living target, petrifying them for five seconds. Stats Family Father Zaisan Henkasuru is a cold man. He and Suwappuko were part of a Quirk marriage, attempting to create something like Yobu. When Yobu's sister was born, Zaisan threw a fit, leaving for days. It was only when Suwappuko convinced him that they could have another kid that he came back. Zaisan's Quirk is Property Collect - he can collect the properties of objects around him, which he can use for up to 1 hour each, and he can have five at once. He cannot collect Quirks. Mother Suwappuko Henkasuru is a quiet woman, bullied into a Quirk marriage. She does whatever Zaisan says because his raging personality scares her. She loves both her daughters with all her heart. Her Quirk is Swap - she can point at two objects she can see and switch their positions. She wanted to be a hero, but her husband and family forced her into the role of a housewife. Sister Chigauko Henkasuru is Yobu's older sister, currently in college. She is part of the reason that Yobu has her current personality - she used to be annoyed with Yobu no matter what the latter did, and though Yobu loved her she, was glad when her sister left for college. Chigauko's Quirk is Random Summoning - she can summon a random object. She has a penchant for summoning bookcases, a fact that Yobu finds very strange. Trivia *She likes Aizawa because of their personality similarities, but she bugs him with her hero name. *In the final exam, she went against Present Mic. She plugged her ears, snuck up behind him, and turned him to stone, cuffing him. Her partner was useless and failed the exam. *She likes bubble tea. *Her favorite color is blue. *She gets migraines and carries around ibuprofen for this reason. *She has the best grades in her class. Quotes "Shut up, you ridiculous excuse for an imbecile." - to Ketsueki Tsuki. "Well. ''That was pathetic." - after defeating another student in the Sports Festival. "''Please kill me." - to another student, after being asked by Minoru Mineta (a third-year now) to go to a dance. "Oh. Wonderful. ''Please, please tell me yet another story about your wondrous Quirk." - on the bus to summer training camp. "''Excuse me. There's someone I have to find." - finding her best friend incapacitated with fear at the bottom of the stairs. "Zzzzzz..." - falling asleep during Present Mic's class. (recipe for disaster)